My Freshman Year
by VintageLuna
Summary: New account used to be Lunariagirl33 No powers in this story. Its about my OC's freshman year of high school, pretty realistic story. I can't make long stories short so read and find out.


Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club

'Beep beep…beep beep'

I opened my eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock beeping from the top of my TV. 'Ugh, its so far away' I thought lazily as I rolled off the bottom bunk of the wooden bed I shared with my cousin, Jaslene, on the top bunk. Since her mom is stuck in the teen stage of life, she lives with me and my mom until my aunt Nicole gets herself together. I stood up and started walking towards the irritating sound and tripped over Jazzy's damn Peace out Penguin purse on the way until I finally reached the digital clock that read 5:33AM. My eyes were still half closed so I had to feel the buttons of the clock until I felt the power button. "I hate that thing." I mumbled to my self as went to the closet and grabbed my clothes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something: my name is Evanna Gabrielle Martinez, I'm a 13 year old proud half Puerto Rican and Italian girl, and today is my first day of high school.

I bet you're thinking, 'Aren't you kind of young to be a freshman?' Yeah I am because I skipped a grade. Now you're probably thinking that I'm one of those perfect little braniacs who love order and discipline, right? You couldn't be more wrong darling; I'm just trying to get out of here ASAP. I'll tell you some more about me in a second but for now; let's get back to my morning. So I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. After I get out of the shower I dry off and put on my black VVGreen (Veronica Veiled) bra on with matching boy shorts. Then I slip into my new distressed jeans I bought from Solarian Seagull along with my shirt. I'm prone to getting stuff on my shirts so I brush my teeth and wash my face first then I put on my black tank top. I looked into the mirror and looked at my thick, curly brown hair. I didn't think the natural curls went with my outfit so I broke out the electric straightening comb, set it to 3 and waited for it to heat up. I figured I might as well get make up out of the way while I wait .Unlike other girls, makeup doesn't play a big role in my life. I don't even need it; I just wear it because…wow I don't even know. Anyways, the only thing I use is pencil eyeliner for the top and bottom lines, a little bit of liquid eyeliner for my eyelid, and my Bertha Bees lip balm because there is nothing cute about chapped lips. The straightening comb started buzzing meaning it was heated up so I grabbed it and started doing my Puerto-talian (as my mom and I like to call it) hair. I always complain about my hair but Jaslene's hair is ridiculously thick. All we know for sure is that Jazzy is half Italian and the rest of her is part Asian decent and part something…else. That's off topic though, I finished straightening and I bobby pinned my bangs into a little pump. After that was all done I slipped on my ¾ sleeve green and black plaid shirt and buttoned it up half way. I went back to my room to get my black Rhea boots and I took note of the time, '6:03 I got time' I thought. Turning to the bunk bed my ears pick up the low snoring coming from the top bunk "Lucky." I wish I still didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to go to school.

I ran downstairs to see a tall brunette guy sitting on my couch watching TV and opening one of my cereal bars and by the looks of the coffee table he'd already helped himself to about two of them already. "Brandon! Those are my bars what are you doing?" I nagged as I flicked his forehead and plucked the third bar from his hand.

"Ow! Is that anyway to treat your big brother, brat?" he whined rubbing his forehead. He tripped me as I tried to pass him but I caught my balance and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know you live around the corner right?" I asked him jokingly as I took a bite out of the previously opened bar.

He laughed at me. "Yeah sis, Mom wants us to be at the bus stop at the same time and Dad is scared the upperclassmen are gonna hit on you, I dunno why though." He smirked.

"Shut up, where are they anyway?" I asked looking around.

"Same place I found those bars," he answered back.

"So they're on the top shelf in the back of the pantry hidden?" I threw over my shoulder at him.

It was pretty funny watching him fight the urge to laugh "In the kitchen, smartass." He shot back

I laughed and went into the kitchen and found our parents sitting at the mini island talking. My mom Lori and my dad Eric have been divorced since Brandon and I were little. Things just didn't work out between them. Anyone with eyes can tell they still love each other though. Neither of them remarried and they give each other these longing looks sometimes without even realizing it. I think its adorable, me and Brandon are just waiting for them to get back together. I think that's the real reason why we moved back to Lunaria. They say they want Brandon and I to be close but we both think its so they can be closer to each other. "Hey Ma," I gave her a one arm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Evie" she smiled at me.

"Hi Daddy" I gave him the same greeting.

"Good Morning, Mi Niña" said my father before taking a sip of his coffee.

I looked over at my mom who was already looking at me and had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were a little glossy. "Mom, you ok?" I asked her, she was scaring me a little.

"I'm fine," she sniffed "I just can't believe you're a freshman in high school already. Feels like it was just yesterday you were five years old." She took a deep breath and wiped her face. "I'm not gonna cry, I'll save it for when you and your brother go to college". Wow, right?

Then, Jaslene randomly comes downstairs fully dressed and said good morning to everyone. "Um, Brandon? Evie? Shouldn't you two be at the bus stop by now?" she asked looking at the clock

Brandon looked at the clock and then at me."Yeah," he answered "C'mon Easy E we gotta be there at 6:45 its already 6:40."

"Stop calling me that!" that kind of makes me sound like a slut when you think about it. I grabbed my pale green vintage tote bag out of the closet and followed Brandon to the door.

"Bye you guys, love you!" we yelled to our family as we went out of the door and made our way to the bus stop.


End file.
